


Missing Your Touch

by Yugioh779



Series: Ardyn x Reader [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: Ardyn left only a few days ago but to you, it feels like a lifetime. You crave his touch so you decide to touch yourself when you get an unexpected visit.





	Missing Your Touch

I was lying in bed, not caring that it was almost noon. I didn't feel like getting up just yet. I had nothing to do as I was a stay at home wife. I rolled over on my stomach and checked my phone that was on the night table. It was exactly five to twelve. I should probably get up and get breakfast but I was so comfortable in this big bed. I put my phone down then rolled over on my back and stretched out all my stiff limbs. I let out a small moan as I did. An idea came to mind. I was all alone in this big house. My husband had been gone away on a business trip for a few days now. 

I slid my hand down my body and in my underwear. I fingered my clit and let out moans of pleasure. It felt so good! I never touched myself before. My husband was the one who pleasure me so I never saw the need to please myself but I had gone without his touch for so long. I was desperate for the need of release. I played with my precious pearl and couldn't stop my hips from slowly rocking under the touch. I imagined Ardyn's hands on me. I loved when those big hands roamed my body, particularly my breasts. I loved when he twirled and tugged on my nipples. When he applied his mouth, it drove me wild. I closed my eyes, and with my free hand, I played with my nipple, imagining that it was Ardyn who was touching me. I moaned at the stimulation from both my clit and nipple. It was almost too much. 

I soon let go of my breast and focused on the pleasure between my legs. I rubbed the clit a few more times then decided to insert a finger. I moaned a bit at the sensation but it wasn't providing me the pleasure that I craved. I inserted a second but I still wasn't satisfied. When I inserted a third I gasped. This is what I needed. I was so used to Ardyn's impressive member that anything less wasn't enough for me. I began to curl my fingers in a come hither manner inside of me. It felt good but I craved more. I went faster and gasped when I hit a very sensitive spot inside me. “A-Ardyn…” I moaned out. 

“Well, well, what do we have here~? “ I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that familiar deep voice. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at the door to our bedroom. He was home a day earlier than I expected. I took my hand out of my underwear and scrambled into a sitting position. My face was burning up. “Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Starting the fun without me. Why, I think you should be punished for that~” I watched as he stalked over to the bed, like a predator after its prey. Along the way, he stripped off the multiple layers of clothes he always wore. By the time he reached the bed, he was almost completely naked. The only thing left was his underwear. 

He grabbed the blankets and ripped them off me in one swift movement. I gasped and shivered when my warm body was exposed to the cool air. Ardyn wasted no time in pinning me to the bed with his body and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close as I hungrily returned the kiss. He hummed against my lips. It sent chills down my spine. He wedged his hips in between mine and I groaned into the kiss when I felt his budge press against my womanhood. He was already quite hard. I trusted against him, desperate for the friction. This brought out a throaty moan from his lips. The sound made me so wet. 

He pulled away from the kiss as we both required air. We were panting heavily and I was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He slowly kissed down my neck and nipped at the skin in a few places. I let out some small moans and whispered his name. “Please… I need you…”

“My dear, you seemed to forget who is in charge here~” He said in a husky voice. As punishment, he teased me by rocking his hips against mine rather harshly. I let out a fairly loud moan. The sensation was almost too much for me to handle. It was so much that it brought tears to the corner of my eyes.

“Ah! Ardyn!” I heard him chuckle. I wanted to beg him to fuck me but I knew that would lead to a long delay so I chose to keep my mouth shut. Only opening it to call out his name. He seemed satisfied with this and began to kiss my neck again, this time with sloppy, open mouth kisses. When he kissed the sweet spot I gasped and could feel my womanhood tingle in desperation. I was soaking at this point. I needed him inside of me or else I felt like I was going to explode. Perhaps that was a bit dramatic but it is an accurate description of how I felt. 

As he kissed my neck, I felt him hook a finger on my underwear and quickly pulled them off and threw them to the ground. Next came his underwear. I watched in a daze as his member was freed from the garment. He was completely hard by now. I spread my legs as he got into position but he didn't penetrate me right away like I wanted him to. Instead, he rubbed the tip of his manhood against my throbbing clit. “Ardun~” I moaned out in response. I tried to rock my hips to increase the pleasure but was stopped when Ardyn pinned me down with one hand. I let out a whine of disappointment and he smirked. 

“Good things come to those who wait~” He was slightly panting now. He kept rubbing his manhood against my sex without penetrating me. He was close a few times but pulled away just before I could thrust my hips to try and get him to go in. I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. 

I squeaked in surprise when he grabbed my hips and lifted me up as he got on his knees. He continued rubbing against me in this new position and when I least expected it, he thrust in. I let out a gasp followed by a loud moan as the feeling of being filled up all at once. I was glad I had prepare myself beforehand. He was so big that preparation was necessary before each time we had sex. He let me adjust for a few seconds then started pumping in and out. I moaned in time with every thrust. It felt so good. The feeling of him inside of me, filling me up with his member made me so wet which eased the process. I heard the squelching sound as his member moved in and out of me. I tightened around him when he went faster. “Ardyn~!”

He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss as he thrust. I kissed back eagerly. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and my legs around his wait to pull him closer, if that was even possible. I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue flick my bottom lip and welcomed his tongue inside. I felt his plump muscle roam every inch of my mouth. As we kissed, I felt him pick up speed. He must have been getting close and so was I. I felt my sweet release quickly approaching. I dug my nails in his back when my climax hit. All I saw was white and I screamed out his name so loudly I felt like I would lose my voice. He called out my name as he climaxed. He held me down and released his hot seed deep inside me. He gave a few final thrust as he road out his orgasm then collapsed on the bed beside me. 

We were both panting heavily as we came down from the high. We were in such a state of euphoria that we couldn't even move. I recovered first and felt his seed leak from my hole. I groaned internally at the thought of having to do the laundry afterwards. I turned over on my side and scooted close to him and rested my head on his chest. He turned his head to face me and gave me a tired smile. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” I leaned up and tenderly kissed his lips. He kissed back with equal tenderness and when I pulled away he wrapped an arm around me and held me close. We were quite slick with sweat but didn't care. We just needed to be close with the other. It had only been a few days that he was away but to us, it felt like a lifetime. We stayed like that until we fell asleep, which didn't take long. There was no place I would rather be, than in the arms of the man I love. Ardyn Lucis Caelum.


End file.
